Spin the bottle
by 96hpevanescence
Summary: Ja, Hermione blir inte riktigt sig själv med lite alkohol i kroppen och föreslår helt plötsligt att alla på festen ska leka snurra flaskan...


Det var packat med folk här nere i fängelsehålorna, med bara några blinkande ljus som den enda ljuskällan. Folket här nere dansade och drack eldwhiskey samtidigt, folk kysste varandra med så mycket tunga att jag trodde att de skulle äta upp varandra, folk som skrattade högt och okontrollerat.

Folk som var fulla. Jag var full. För första gången i hela mitt liv. Jag, Hermione Jean Granger, var full.

Jag skrattade högt. Det var så löjligt helt enkelt, jag var den duktiga och smarta flickan. Den ansvarsfulla försteprefekten. Alltid snäll och gjorde aldrig något fel. Men nu var jag det. Full.

Och allt var så fantastiskt vackert just nu. Det var lite suddigt, men färgerna var många fler och vackrare. Om jag hade fått välja hade jag velat ha det så här för evigt, med allt det vackra. Allt var faktiskt vackrare, människorna med.

Ron kom mot mig, han var vacker i sitt röda hår och skrynkliga skjorta, och drog med mig ut på dansgolvet. Musiken var hög, snabb och vibrerande. I början hade jag hatat den, men nu älskade jag den och den var enkel att dansa till.

Det kändes som om alla jag kände var här, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Neville, Lavender… Och alla var heta… På sitt sätt, alla var annorlunda. Men jag såg ju inte riktigt ut som mig själv heller. Jag hade smink på mig, en knälång, blå klänning och mitt vanligtvis burriga hår hade nu istället mjuka lockar som föll vackert ner längs ryggen. Och jag såg faktiskt bra ut, här där jag stod. Mitt på dansgolvet, dansandes i takt till musiken omringad av alla mina vänner.

Det var då jag såg honom, vackrare än någon gud man kunde föreställa sig, dansandes lite längre bort tillsammans med resten av Slytheringänget. Det var en skymf mot mig själv att tänka så om honom, men jag skyller på alkoholen och det skumma ljuset, för jag skulle aldrig tänka så om honom annars. För han är en skitstövel, jävlig mot alla som inte är lojal mot honom. Draco Malfoy skulle jag aldrig nykter kalla vacker.

Han tittade hit, rätt in i mina ögon. Han höjde det ena ögonbrynet och hade en min som sa att han undrade vad jag höll på med. Jag ignorerade det.

Låten tog slut och jag gick utmattat bort mot en soffgrupp som någon trollat fram. Ron, Harry och Ginny följde efter.

"Kan jag få ett glas eldwhiskey?" flåsade jag fram och log som om jag inte var riktigt klok. Ron reste genast på sig och försvann bort från folkmassan.

"Vet ni vad jag aldrig har gjort?" frågade Ginny och lutade huvudet mot Harrys axel. "Jag har aldrig lekt snurra flaskan."

"Har du inte?" frågade jag och lät förvånad, som om det var konstigt att man aldrig hade gjort det. Vilket i sig var konstigt, eftersom jag själv aldrig hade lekt det heller.

"Vill du köra det?" frågade jag istället.

Ginny nickade ivrigt och jag reste mig ostadigt upp på benen. Jag kryssade mig fram mot ljudanläggningen där musiken kom ifrån. Det kändes som om ljudvågorna skulle blåsa iväg mig när jag försökte hitta pausknappen. Den fanns inte, men jag hittade istället volymjusteraren och vred ner allt ljud så att alla vände sig om och stirrade på mig innan missnöjet bröt ut. Jag klättrade upp på stereoanläggningen och brydde mig inte om protesterna.

"Vem vill spela Snurra flaskan?" ropade jag ut. "Vem vill spela snurra flaskan?"

Jag fick ett rungande "Yeah!" tillbaka vilket jag tolkade som ett ja.

Snart satt ungefär 20 personer i en ring medan ännu fler stod runt omkring bara för att se på.

"Är det verkligen möjligt att så här många kan spela?" sluddrade en Hufflepufftjej som jag inte kände. Hon var klädd i en röd kort klänning med håret uppsatt i en hög tofs, med läpparna glansigt röda. Hon såg slampig ut och jag var nära på att kommentera det om inte Seamus hade avbrutit mig.

"Klart att det går!" flinade han innan han la en tom honungsölflaska på golvet i mitten av ringen och snurrade den.

Jag stirrade som förtrollad på flaskan som snabbt snurrade runt innan den slutligen stannade, med halsen pekandes på den slampiga Hufflepuffaren. Hon började genast att fnittra högt samtidigt som Seamus gick bort mot henne. Seamus drog upp henne på sina höga klackar, så att de precis blev jämnlånga, innan Seamus kysste henne.

Spridda hejarop kom från cirkeln och folket runtomkring när kyssen blev girigare och till slut nästan äcklig, då började folk rycka och dra i dem så att de skulle sluta. Seamus gick genast tillbaka till sin plats och Hufflepuffslampan satte flaskan i rullning igen. Den här gången stannade den på Harry som såg så där gulligt förvirrad ut. Hon närmast sprang fram till Harry som inte hade något val än att lugnt sitta kvar. Hennes parfym slog emot mig som ett het, fuktigt moln och den luktade lite som jag hade föreställt mig att den skulle göra, någon tung fransk parfym som verkligen stack i näsan. Jag kunde inte låta bli att rynka lite på näsan för att inte nysa av den intensiva lukten.

Sen jag blev lätt illamående när det bara slafsades och smaskades lite för mycket när Hufflepuffslampan tryckte sig mot Harry. Det behövdes ingen annan till att sära på dem då Harry själv snabbt drog sig undan. Ginny la genast en arm över hans axlar så att Hufflepuffaren skulle fatta att nu var det roliga slut.

"Din tur Potter!" ropade någon av alla de som tittade på och Harry snurrade flaskan och den stannade på… mig. Jag rodnade häftigt samtidigt som Harry förläget började röra sig mot mig.

"Bara att få det överstökat." sade jag och försökte mig på ett litet flin när han satte sig på huk framför mig. Hans läppar trycktes mot mina och i samma sekund som våra tungsspetsar möttes kändes det fel. Jag drog mig genast undan och likaså gjorde Harry. Folk omkring oss buade för våran allt för snabba kyss, men vi brydde oss inte om det. Vi skulle inteha klarat av en längre kyss. Att kyssa Harry var som att kyssa en bror.

"Vi gör aldrig om det där!" viskade jag till honom och tog flaskan i min hand och snurrade den. Flaskan snurrade som i en evighet och när den väl stannade tittade jag upp som i slow-motion för att se vem den pekade på.

"Grattis Granger, du har just vunnit förstapris!"

Malfoys ansikte bestod av ett enda stort hånflin när jag mötte hans blick.

"Se till att släpa din smutsskalle-bak hit så att vi får det överstökat." sade han mjukt med ett uns av gift i rösten.

Jag reste mig långsamt upp och det verkade ta en evighet att ta sig fram till Malfoy. Han verkade inte göra någon ansats till att resa sig så jag fick sätta mig på huk tills hans glittrande, grå ögon var i jämnhöjd med mina bruna. På så här nära avstånd såg han närmast felfri ut, inte en enda finne i hela ansiktet, den ljusa hyn var slät och näsan var rak. Det silverblonda håret hängde slarvigt ner i ansiktet och jag ville inget hellre än att röra det. Sen såg jag hans mun, perfekt formad. Jag blev som paralyserad och jag såg honom bara komma närmare och närmare. När våra läppar bara var någon millimeter ifrån varandra stannade han upp, såg mig i ögonen. Mitt hjärta slog snabbt och hårt. Värmen från hans kropp flödade mot min och gjorde mig alldeles vimmelkantig när hans doft slog emot mig. Den var sexig på något vis, någon exklusiv parfym och hans egna doft som inte ens ord kunde beskriva. Han slöt avståndet mellan oss och jag drog efter andan. Känslan var överväldigande och ändå så simpel. Hans varma och mjuka läppar mot mina. Hans hand runt min nacke, pressade mig närmare honom, den mest underbara känsla jag någonsin känt. Hans tungspets letade sig in i min mun och världen var nu komplett när de smekte och vidrörde varandra.

Plötsligt var det över och det var som om någon tände en ljus lampa i ett alldeles becksvart rum. Ingen applåderade som de gjort för de andra, alla bara stirrade på oss. Jag kände hur skammen kom krypandes över mig. Jag rodnade djupt och vågade inte möta någons ögon. Sekunden där efter stod jag upp och rusade på vingliga ben ut ur lokalen.

Jag hade sprungit långt innan jag slutligen satte mig andfått ner under en ensam lycka. Svetten hade bildats som små pärlor i pannan på mig och ryggen var alldeles blöt. Den svala stenväggen kändes skön samtidigt som salta tårar började rinna längs mina kinder. Jag brydde mig inte om att torka bort dem.

Varför gjorde jag så, varför komma jag på den dumma idén att leka snurra flaskan. Det här hade aldrig hänt om jag inte druckit så mycket. Om _jag_ inte hade druckit så mycket hade _jag_ aldrig känt så som jag gjorde nu, den skamliga känslan. Det var definitivt alkoholen som gav mig de här känslorna, de skulle aldrig uppståt i vanliga fall.

Jag hörde steg som närmade sig och jag kröp längre in i skuggorna. Stegen blev högre och kom närmare. Malfoy kom gåendes från en utav gångarna och jag höll andan. Blotta åsynen av honom fick hjärtat att slå fortare.

Han såg hit åt mitt håll och i någon ynka sekund trodde jag att han såg mig, att hans grå ögon såg in i mina, innan han fortsatte bortåt. Inte förrän stegens ljud hade dött ut vågade jag försiktigt andas ut.

_Vilken röra!_

Jag hade inte känslor för honom. Det var alkoholen som fick mig att tro det.

Jag lutade huvudet i mina torra händer och kände nya tårar stiga. Det var lönlöst, hur mycket jag än skyllde på den förbannade alkoholen kunde det inte ta bort den pirrande och upphetsade känslan som fanns i min kropp. Det var riktiga känslor, förstärkta och framtvingade av alkoholen.

Jag ville sitta kvar på denna plats för evigt, ruttna bort och bara tycka synd om mig själv. För ungefär halva skolan hade sett mig kyssa Malfoy på ett mycket mer personligt sätt än vad som är nödvändigt i en lek. Alla märkte att det var något annat. Harry och Ron… De om några skulle aldrig förlåta mig. Det var bara en lek, vi kysste varandra bara för att vi helt enkelt inte hade något val. Men det blev något mer. Något som jag aldrig kommer att glömma.

Jag började att snyfta, hur kunde det bli så fel?

Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt här, snyftandes, med både tårar och snor som rann. Satt i fosterställning och försökte, trots allt annat, intala mig om att det skulle bli bra. Satt så, fram tills dess en röst, världens finaste röst, trängde sig igenom det oändligt tysta.

"Granger?"

**Author's** **note**

Vid intresse kan jag kanske tänka mig en del 2 för vad som eventuellt hände efteråt ;)

Men Tack till dig som läste detta, vare sig du tyckte det sög eller var hyfsat bra, så tack för att du tog dig tid att läsa! Lämna gärna en Review! :)


End file.
